1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tensioner for an endless power transmission belt or the like as well as to a method of making such a tensioner or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to applicant to provide a tensioner for a power transmission belt or the like that is adapted to be operated in an endless path, the tensioner comprising a support means for being fixed relative to the belt, a belt engaging means carried by the support means and being movable relative thereto, the belt engaging means including a lever arm having opposed ends, polymeric spring means being operatively associated with the support means and the belt engaging means for urging the belt engaging means relative to the support means and against the belt with a force to tension the belt, and mechanical spring means also being operatively associated with the support means and the belt engaging means for urging the belt engaging means relative to the support means and against the belt with a force to tension the belt whereby the polymeric spring means and the mechanical spring means combine to define the tensioning force for the belt while the polymeric spring means additionally tends to dampen the movement of the belt engaging means relative to the support means, the mechanical spring means being at least partially embedded in the polymeric spring means. For example, see the copending patent application, Ser. No. 402,404, filed July 27, 1982, of Billy L. Speer et al.
It is also known from the published German patent application, No. 2,902,182, that a coiled mechanical spring means is also operatively associated with the support means and the belt engaging means for urging the belt engaging means relative to the support means and against the belt with a force to tension the belt whereby the polymeric spring means and the mechanical spring means combine to define the tensioning force for the belt while the polymeric spring means additionally tends to dampen the movement of the belt engaging means relative to the support means.